


Sweet Dreams For You

by KirstieJ



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some crazy random happening that remains unexplained in the fic, the gems powers aren't really working right now, and they find the need to regulate their bodies by doing things such as eating, sleeping, and showering. <br/>Amethyst finds adjustment a breeze, but Pearl and Garnet aren't so great. Pearl can't stand to eat, and she's not the best at sleeping. Garnet eats a little, yeah, but she absolutely can't get to sleep for the first couple days. Steven has a couple suggestions for them, and they end up having a snuggle session in an attempt to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams For You

Garnet yawned rather loudly before slumping forward onto the counter in front of her. She lifted her head up let out an equally loud groan and pushed up her glasses as she rubbed her eyes. In the brief moment they were revealed, Steven noticed the dark circles under Garnet's eyes.

Amethyst walked into the kitchen a moment after Garnet dropped her face back down on the counter, stretching her arms out and smiling a little. Steven glanced over at her, his worried look leaving his face long enough to give Amethyst a half smile and a little wave in return.

"Pearl, you need to eeeaat," Steven urged as his gaze moved back to the two sitting in front of him. Pearl responded with a nothing but a displeased noise as she poked around her cereal with a fork.

"But Steven, it's.. so disgusting."

"C'mon, P. It's really not so bad! Did you put sugar on it?" Amethyst bustled around the kitchen, getting her own breakfast

"Yes. The improvement was marginal."

"Make me coffee," Garnet mumbled from her place on the table.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Steven interjected. "You should probably just go back to bed, Garnet," Steven had a hand on his chin, brows furrowed. "You look pretty tired, too, Pearl. It's a weekend, you're allowed to sleep in."

"I don't wanna. Sleep's for the weak," Garnet mumbled and moved her head so she was laying on one cheek rather than her forehead, staring at the side of Pearl's bowl.

"No, sleep is for healthy humans and lots of other life forms. And apparently you guys now that your powers are messed up. And if we're gonna figure out how to fix it, you need to be alert!"

"Then make me cooffee," Garnet groaned. 

"No!" Steven groaned back at her.

"Ngh," Pearl muttered from beside Garnet. She slowly lifted the spoon in her hand, wincing as she pushed it past her lips. "Gah," she shook her head after swallowing. "Ugh."

"You need actual rest. Why are you so against sleeping?"

"I'm not against it!" Garnet said, pushing herself up off the table. "I just can't do it," she huffed. Steven frowned. She sounded angry, but Steven was going to stand his ground. It'd been over two days since the gems powers started faltering in the weirdest way. They hadn't quite noticed anything until Pearl and Garnet started getting tired and hungry. They'd both eaten a while ago, when they got really hungry, and Garnet had eaten a few other things, but Pearl wasn't very pleased the first time and hadn't tried to eat against since. At least she had managed to take a nap, but Garnet hadn't been able to get to sleep.

"Did you try counting sheep?"

"Why would I do that?" Garnet asked, taking off her glasses and rubbing her temples.

"It's supposed to help. The numbers lull you to sleep after a while, it clears your mind of other stuff. Pearl, how did you get to sleep? Maybe it'll help Garnet."

Pearl was still staring down her cereal with disdain. She glanced up at the mention of her name. Her frown tightened, and she shrugged. "I don't know, really. I just stared at the ceiling for a long time, and then shut my eyes. After a while I opened them again and more time had passed than I realized. It was weird. Almost like retreating into my gem, but I was even less aware of what was happening. I'm not sure I'd be able to repeat the process..."

"Well, it's pretty bright out now, but darkness usually helps, unless you're scared of the dark, but having all the lights on makes it really difficult. Making up a story in your head or trying to clear your mind completely can help," Steven continued to voice his thoughts, trying to come up with something helpful.

Garnet grunted in response, her cheeks squished where her palms were keeping her face up.

Pearl rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand, taking a breath and quickly eating another spoonful of cereal. "Blech," she muttered, sighing heavily.

Steven let out a long sigh. He looked down at the table, trying to think of something else to suggest.

"You two just need to relax. Don't overthink it," Amethyst chimed in, finally sitting down with a bagel and jam in front of her. "I know you both tend to do that, like, a lot."

"Yea, relax. Breath in, deeply," Steven said, making his voice deep along with the word. It made Amethyst giggle. "Hey, maybe you should try sleeping together!" Amethyst snorted, though Steven wasn't exactly sure why that part was funny, but he smiled at her anyway.

Garnet tilted her head to the side slightly as Pearl pushed her bowl of cereal away from her. "Sleeping together?"

"Yea! Snuggle up to each other while you try to sleep. It's comforting, and the sound of someone else breathing can help you relax, sorta like how counting sheep or something. When I was younger and staying with my dad, I'd sometimes go over to him when I couldn't sleep 'cause it's usually easier to sleep with someone around. It's also why I'd sometimes fall asleep when one of you would cuddle me!"

Pearl looked over at Garnet, "I think we should try it."

Amethyst snickered a little bit, muttering  "You would," under her breath.

"Sure," was Garnet's response. She picked up her glasses and put them back on her face, "Can't be any worse than attempting to sleep alone."

"I can go set up a fort in the living room so it'll be darker! You two really need to get your rest. Eat the rest of your cereal, Pearl."

"But it's gross and soggy," Pearl whined, pouting a the bowl.

"Then get something else! You should probably eat again too, Garnet."

"I think if I eat I'm gonna be sick, so no."

"Okaaay. Still, Pearl. Eat something."

Pearl sighed and slipped off the chair, her feet heavy on the ground. She dragged herself over to the counter and grabbed an orange while Steven ran to the living room.

He'd gotten his dad to find a spare mattress or two, as well as some blankets, since the gems weren't really able to get into the temple or manipulate their rooms right now. He rearranged the furniture and found some stuff to hang a blanket over, making a canopy over the mattresses that were on the living room floor. He hung another blanket on top, just to make sure it was as dark as it could be.

Pearl ate half of the orange in the time it took him to do that, and even Garnet had one slice of it before putting her face back on the table.

"Everything's ready!" Steven announced a few minutes later. There was one piece of orange left, but Pearl didn't look like she was going to eat it any time soon, so it was tossed away. "Also, you guys should probably change your clothes. They can't be very comfortable to sleep in, and you've been wearing them for a while now."

"I didn't even think of changing my clothes," Pearl said, putting a hand on her forehead. "I don't even have any other clothes. "

"Uhh, yea. Well, I have some of the stuff we took from my dad's in my closet, so they'll have to do until you guys are awake enough to go shopping. One minute!"

Pearl looked over at Garnet with a frown etched into her lips. Garnet was lifting her head again. She didn't stop, so she ended up with her shoulders slumped over the back of her chair this time. It didn't look comfortable.

Steven came back down with a pile of clothing in his arms. "Here!" He passed Pearl some shorts and a t-shirt, and Garnet a tank top and sweatpants. "These should be fine. Go get dressed, hurry up," Steven grinned.

"You're enjoying bossing us around, aren't you?" Pearl asked, a hint of humor in her voice for the first time in a day.

"What? Nah!"

"Hnh," Garnet made a tiny noise of amusement. At least, that's what it sounded like. Vaguely. She slowly stood up from her chair and went to get dressed. Pearl walked over to the bathroom to wait outside for her turn.

"I hope this works," Steven said to Amethyst.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Garnet's a total crank when she's sleepy. Pearl's always kind of annoying like that, but it's a particular kind of whiney when she's hungry and tired."

Steven sighed at her, "I just want them to feel better."

"Of course!" Amethyst agreed. She chuckled to herself and Steven shook his head, but cracked a smile.

Once the two of them were changed, they rejoined the Steven and Amethyst in the kitchen. Pearl had their clothes bunched in her hands, "These should probably be washed."

"We can take care of that later. You two go sleep!" Steven went over to them and took one of their hands in each of his. Pearl balanced the pile of clothes in one arm as Steven tugged them over to his makeshift fort. Once there, he let go and took the clothing from Pearl, then lifted the blankets where they were hung a bit higher to create and entrance. "In you go. Also, give me your glasses, Garnet, you're not supposed to sleep with them on."

Garnet did so, sighing quietly and crawled in first. "Okay." She said.

"Lie down. You go in too Pearl."

"Alright," Pearl crawled into the fort alongside Garnet. It really was quite dark in there. Pearl squinted a little as her eyes adjusted to the change. "Um, how do you want to do this?"

"I do not care."

Pearl sighed a little at Garnet's apathy. She scooted closer to her. Steven was still lifting the sheet, poking his head in the fort.

"Just snuggle up in a way that's comfortable. I'm going to bring Amethyst outside so we don't disturb you, but if you need us just come and get us okay?"

"Sounds good, Steven," Pearl said, still sitting up.

"Goodnight!" Steven smiled at them. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "one last thing." Steven crawled in as well, leaning over Pearl to kiss Garnet on the forehead, then hugging Pearl and kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight kisses _always_ help." Steven backed out of the fort, then  let the blanket close over to block the light. "Good luck," he added, to himself.

"It's technically mornin," Garnet muttered, lying stiffly on her back, staring up at the blankets above them.

Pearl took in a breath through her nose and edged closer to Garnet still. She turned to her side, "Um, Garnet?"

"Yea?"

"Maybe this would work better if you.. put your arms around me? Or something," Pearl was blushing a little, so she was thankful for the darkness.

"Right," Garnet squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and lifted her arms, turning towards Pearl slightly. "C'mere," she sighed.

Pearl settled down, her head on Garnet's chest and one arm around her shoulder. The other was kind of squished against the mattress, but Pearl couldn't really put it anywhere else. Garnet wrapped her arms around Pearl's back once she was situated.

"Are you comfortable?" Garnet asked a moment later, her eyes open again.

"Very much so," Pearl confessed. "Are you?"

"Yes," Garnet said, blinking her eyes a couple times before shutting them. "I hope this works."

"Me too," Pearl said, voice soft.

Pearl shut her eyes and nuzzled her cheek against Garnet. Garnet pulled her a little closer, and Pearl stretched one of her legs on top of Garnet's.

"Hey," Garnet pushed Pearl's side after a moment, "look at me."

Pearl furrowed her brows and moved her chin to rest on Garnet's chest, looking at her. Garnet leaned forward and kissed her on the lips for a brief moment. Pearl kissed her back, but before she knew it, it was over. "G'night," Garnet said, then dropped her head back down on the pillow, eyes finally closing.

"G-goodnight," Pearl's heartbeat spiked a little when Garnet did that, and she felt a bit tingly for a while. Still, she calmed down and relaxed without another word between them.

They both stayed there in silence for a while, before Pearl slowly drifted off to sleep again. Steven was right, Garnet did feel much more relaxed like this than when she was in her regular clothes, glasses, and was lying like a board rather that slightly curled around Pearl. Pearl's breathing was rhythmic, and Garnet was finally pulled into sleep after listening to it for another moment or two.

They slept the entire day away, as well as most of the night. When Pearl woke up, she looked around as much as she could. Garnet was still holding her close, though they must have moved around some because they weren't in the exact same position as earlier. She managed to wiggle her arm free, only to find she couldn't really feel it. It was a distressing experience, and after some shaking it became kind of painful. Pearl remembered Steven explaining a similar experience of his own, so she tried to stay calm about it. Still, Pearl was tempted to wake Garnet up, but it started to feel normal again soon enough.  She sighed and reached her arm over, to try to see what it was like beyond the fort. She managed to pull the blankets over to see it was much darker outside now, and she sighed. There probably wasn't any use in getting up now, Amethyst and Steven were asleep. Because Garnet's arms were still around her waist, Pearl didn't want to move too much and wake her, either. She decided to shift to her other side so she and Garnet were curled together, spooning. Shutting her eyes, Pearl fell back asleep after a while.

Not too much longer after Pearl fell asleep again, Garnet blinked her eyes open. She was confused about her whereabouts for a while, her hand patting up and down something as she tried to see what was in front of her. A moment later, she realized she was touching Pearl's thigh and quickly moved her hand back up to Pearl's waist. They were sleeping. It seemed to be dark outside, now, Garnet could see from the crack where the blankets were moved over just a bit. Garnet yawned quietly and put her head back down, pressing closer to Pearl. She didn't see the point in getting out of their fort when it was night and nobody else was awake, so she might as well see if she couldn't go back to sleep. So, she, too, fell asleep again before long.

The next time, both of them woke up to a bright light and voices.

"Maybe we should just let them sleep, Amethyst."

"If they sleep for too long, they won't sleep again!"

"Uugh," was Pearl's response. She pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes.

"Besides, they'll have to eat soon."

"I guess you're right," Steven said.

"Mmmn," Garnet lifted her hand from Pearl's stomach covering her third eye before running a hand over her hair.

Pearl finally moved her hands from her eyes, and she could see Steven and Amethyst were lifting the blankets on top of the fort, letting light in to wake up.

"You guys awake? How'd you sleep? Did my suggestion work?"

"Uuuuhh," Pearl sat up, rolling her shoulders. "I slept wonderfully," she said after a moment, glancing down at Garnet.

"Same here. Your idea was wonderful, Steven," Garnet also worked on sitting up, fluffing her hair up once she was seated next to Pearl.

"Yay! I'm so glad. If you guys want, you can keep sleeping down here until we find out how to get your powers working properly again. Amethyst and I shared my bed last night, and it was fine, there's plenty room for both of us."

"Good idea," Garnet said.

"Marvelous," Pearl agreed.

"Now let's go get breakfast! Then, we can shop for some new clothes. And probably more."

"Ugh," Pearl shuttered at the mentions of food. She sighed, then moved forward slightly. "After we shower," Pearl added to Steven's to-do list, getting out of the fort, and then extending her hand to help Garnet out as well.

"Right, of course. You can go do that, Amethyst and I will make breakfast."

Garnet stood up beside Pearl, feeling much better than her tired and cranky self from yesterday. She was thankful for Steven's idea.

Steven and Amethyst went to do as he said, and Pearl went to shower. Garnet began to take down the fort, figuring they'd be sleeping at night and wouldn't need artificial darkness. Maybe sleeping again tonight wouldn't be so bad, as long as Pearl was there to cuddle with.


End file.
